The AngryJoeShow
The AngryJoeShow is a sketch comedy show that presents the latest gaming news, previews, and reviews of next generation console and PC games in an intense quick parody format set to heavy metal music. The show is hosted by AngryJoe, an over the top character who focuses on next gen gaming and speaks his mind. Joe often has appearances from his closest friends, like Tons0Fun or Gavin Stone, who preview and review games alongside him. The AngryJoe character differs from other reviewers in that he possesses superpowers in the world of the AngryJoeShow, including his self-titled “Cuss Cannon,” Force Lighting and super strength. Most notably he has done battle with Joker on multiple occasions. In his AngryJoe Adventures Series, Joe sets out after the Evil Corporate Overlords and their henchmen on behalf of all gamers sick of crappy games and terrible sequels. In the AJS world, Joe obtained his power from his jacket, but can now transform himself intro AngryJoe from his mild mannered public identity, “Joe,” who makes regular appearances on the weekly AngryJoeShow. His only weakness as “AngryJoe” that has been shown is becoming depowered and vulnerable after playing a crappy game for too long, one of the reasons he tends to stick to game previews, top reasons and announcements on new games. Despite the “Angry” Joe name, his character isn’t “overly” angry. Though not one to shy away from profanity, he often prefers to use geek culture cuss words such as “frak” and “frick.” List of Episodes 5 Things Parody Preview Player Feedback Angry Joe Show reviews Specials Top Reasons Why WTF There's also numerous of episodes on his website not shown on TGWTG site: - STPMO Episode 1 - Hardcore Madden Players (Release on October 3rd, 2008) - AngryJoe vs Bill O'Reilly (Release on October 9th, 2008) - Letter to My Sister - From Fable 2 (Release on October 10th, 2008) - Farcry 2 Top Reasons Parody (Release on October 14, 2008) - Fallout 3 Top Reasons Parody (Release on October 24, 2008) - STPMO Episode 2 - French Kids (Release on October 25, 2008) - Fable 2 DLC - Knothole Island Announcement (Release on November 29, 2008) - Aliens: Colonial Marines Canceled? (Release on December 8, 2008) - Sacred 2 Top Reasons Parody (Release on December 19, 2008) - AngryJoe Starts a VBlog Dammit (Release on December 24, 2008) - The 2008 AngryJoe Awards- Nominee video (Release on December 24, 2008) - Starcraft 2- One game, 3 parts? Bullsh*t! (Release on December 30, 2008) - AngryJoe VBlog- Happy New Year! AJ's 2009 Update (Release on January 1st, 2009) - End War Top reasons Parody (Release on January 2, 2009) - Angry Joe hits 2000 Subscribers on youtube! Join the Army now! (Release on January 8, 2009) - AngryJoe Partners with TGWTG.com (Release on January 8, 2009) - Skate 2- Play it or Slay it? Parody video (Release on January 12, 2009) - Fable 2 vs Fallout 3- Which one is better? October video VBlog (Release on January 16, 2009) - Fallout 3 DLC Operation Anchorage (Release on January 19, 2009) - AngryJoe is Back! (Release on January 28, 2009) - Velvet Assassin - Waste it or Taste it? (Release on January 30, 2009) - Help name our Video Series! (Release on January 30, 2009) - Timesplitters 4 - The fate of free radical ( Release on February 3, 2009) Benzaie vs AngryJoe Dance Off AngryJoe join forces with Benzaie for a Live Donation Drive video, were they show their dance moves and made everyone cast their votes for their favorite dancer (America vs France). External Links *5 Things at TGWTG.com *Parody Preview *Angry Joe Show reviews *Top Reasons Why *Official AngryJoeShow Website *Benzaie vs AngryJoe Dance off Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs